


Your Friend, His Foe

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, one-sided Tendou/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: While visiting Tsukishima at the first-year training camp, Tendou takes a liking to you. Tsukishima is not happy about your new friendship.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 119





	Your Friend, His Foe

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 26, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152353864228/could-i-please-get-a-jealous-tsukki-trying-to-get). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> im-not-crying-youre-crying asked: Could I please get a jealous Tsukki trying to get his fem S/o away from Tendou, who has a major crush on her, but she is completely oblivious and just finds Tendou so funny and friendly until he tries to kiss her? Maybe end it with some fluff? Or even some jealous NSFW with Tsukki? (Tsukki is my ultimate fav, but Tendou is my ultimate trash husband 😭😭 I love them both so much)

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed: his gaze was on Hinata, who was saying something about extra practice (or at least a first practice for him since ball boys don’t have to practice, after all), but all he could focus on was the slight shrill of your loud laugh. It wasn’t some fake-sounding cutesy giggle or a half-hearted attempt at a one when someone said something unfunny. Oh no, it was a full, hearty, and incompletely unfeminine laugh that he had only heard from you. His favorite laugh.

And he wasn’t the one making you laugh like that. He shifted his focus to where you stood. On the other side of the gymnasium, you were waving a hand at Tendou to lean closer to you, who was already at your side.

“Wait, how about this?” you said. The redhead complied without any trace of hesitance and leaned down towards you. You cupped your hand over your mouth and tried to whisper into his ear but kept interrupting yourself with stifled laughs and snorts. As you struggled to get your joke out, Tendou eyes caught Tsukishima’s and he smirked in satisfaction. It was brief because in the very next moment, you had finally managed to finish your sentence and Tendou’s eyes widened as he turned to you, covering his mouth and holding back his own laugh.

“(L/N), you’re so naughty!” he teased, probably just a bit exaggeratedly so. You were still laughing as well, completely proud of your humor.

“I know. I’m awful,” you snorted.

Tsukishima felt a vein in his neck twitch. Nope. Absolutely none of this was okay. He clapped his water bottle shut with his palm and handed it to a confused Hinata. With his usual stride, he made his way towards the two of you.

It was fine the first day you had shown up on Shiratorizawa’s campus during the first-year camp to surprise him with a homemade lunch. It was a little strange that you asked to stay and watch them practice, mostly because it wouldn’t be particularly interesting to you. But Washijou-sensei gave you the okay, motioning with his head towards Ushijima and Tendou, who had also been spectating. Tsukishima didn’t think much of how the Shiratorizawa middle blocker had struck up an enthusiastic conversation with you that day during their practice.

“You didn’t have to come again,” he said on the second day. It came out a somewhat flat, like perhaps you had bothered him by showing up. You gave him a small shrug.

“Tendou said I should come and watch. He mentioned that you’re playing a practice match with the Shiratorizawa second and third-years in a little bit and he thought I might want to see it,” you explained. His eyebrow peaked at this and he opened his mouth to ask about it, only to be cut off by the sound of a whistle. Tsukishima excused himself to line up with the other first-years before the coaches. You took the opportunity the set your bag and coat down on the floor and against the gymnasium’s wall.

“Ah, look who’s here today! She really did come to see me!” Tendou cheered with his arms in the air as he entered the gym, some of his former teammates trailing behind him.

“Yup, I did come to watch you and also Kei,” you started with a smile and a nod towards the younger players, “you know, my boyfriend.”

“But you probably wouldn’t have come unless Iasked,” Tendou chimed, his voice sing-song-y. Your smile faltered for a moment: you would have shown up again if Tsukishima asked. _If_. And the fact was that he hadn’t.

Now it was day three that you were at the training camp and you and Tendou were acting a little too buddy-buddy for people who had only met two days ago. It certainly was not helping that after you whispered that dirty joke to Tendou, his face lingered a little too close to yours for a little too long.

“Hey, Tendou, you’re a little close there,” you commented, pulling your head back from him.

“You know, (L/N), I think someone a little older would suit you. I would have never pegged you as only a first-year.”

“Hmm, I think Kei is a few months older than me, so I’m good,” you stated matter-of-factly, trying to avert your rather anxious gaze.

“Excuse me.” Tsukishima now stood at your side. He was wearing a sickly sweet smile: the one he only used when he was about to verbally _rip_ someone. You braced yourself and let out a nervous moan because if it wasn’t Tendou who would be getting it, it would definitely be you. “(F/N) has to go home now. It’s dark out and her mom has a tendency to get nervous about her walking alone at night. So I’ll be the one taking her to the station.”

You looked between the boys and could sworn you saw flames shoot up between the two of them. Backing away, you went to retrieve your belongings because the last thing you wanted to be was caught in the middle of this fight.

“There’s no need to. You’re about to play some more, right? We wouldn’t want to interrupt the Miyagi champion’s all-important practice time. I can walk (L/N) to the station.”

You let out a frustrated groan and stepped back in between them.

“You know, if you both keep talking as if I’m not right here then I’ll head home by myself,” you commented sharply.

Tendou blinked in surprise. He had only known you for a few days after all, so it was only natural that he wouldn’t know that you could be so fierce. Tsukishima, on the other hand, should have been used to it, but even he was taken slightly aback by your sudden declaration.

You sighed, shoulders lowering. “Kei, please walk me to the train station so my mother doesn’t have a heart attack. Tendou, I’ll talk to you soon.”

~*~

Walks with Tsukishima were normally quiet, even the conversations the two of you held during them usually never rose above a certain volume. Those walks had always been calming. At the moment, you wouldn’t call the tense atmosphere peaceful by any means. The journey to the train station had been a little daunting no thanks to the slight scowl on Tsukishima’s face the whole time.

Also because of the fact that he was shivering, teeth clattering rather audibly. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his track jacket. In his envious strategy to get you away from Tendou, he hadn’t even bothered to at least put his track pants over his shorts before leading you out of the gym, let alone a coat. You felt your heart drop in your chest when you realized it; you had been too focused on getting out of that stressful situation from earlier that you failed to notice your own boyfriend wasn’t properly dressed to walk outside on a cold December night until you were only just outside the station.

You considered giving him your coat for now because at least you had a sweater on in addition to your other winter wear, but you knew he would refuse it with a quip about how it would be too short on him. Instead, you untied the scarf around your neck and held it out. He stopped in his tracks and held his gaze on it for a moment before turning to walk again.

“Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend. I’m sure he’d like it very much.” His tone was even and calm despite that noticeable quiver in his voice thanks to the chill.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Just because you’re physically cold, doesn’t mean you get to act cold, Kei. If you get sick because of me, I won’t forgive myself.” Moving your arms in a forward motion, you looped the scarf over his head and tied it for him. Tsukishima’s eyes were downcast, noticeably fixated on your hands. “This color looks at lot better on you then it would look on him anyway.”

You smiled softly, removing your gloves from your hands as well.

“These too.”

He still didn’t look at you directly, but you could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t even comment about how they didn’t reach all the way down his hands; you were sure he was just relieved to feel something warm around his now stiff fingers.

“I’m kind of an ass, aren’t I?” he asked.

It was rare that Tsukishima openly made such degrading observations about himself. The only other time you had heard him do it was when he was apologizing to Yamaguchi about something they had fought over.

“Yeah, but you’re… well, I was going to say that you’re _my_ ass, but that one’s a little odd.” You paused for a moment to try and rework your statement. He shuddered in the slight wind the blew between the two of you. “Well, now I can’t really think of anything else other than that.”

You both let out a small laugh. You wrapped your arms around him and felt the distinct lack of warmth from his body that you usually felt when you hugged him.

“I’d give you a kiss too, but I can’t imagine you want to stand out here much longer,” you said into his shoulder. You pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye.

“No, this is fine. You’re warm.”

Shaking your head, you spun him around and gave him a small push on the back. “Hurry back and take a hot bath. You probably won’t hear the end of it if you get sick.”

He glanced at you from over his shoulder with a signature smirk.

“From you or from Washijou-sensei?” he teased.

“Both of us. And Yamaguchi. And _Hinata_.” You pushed him again. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

You both parted quietly. Whatever tension hung in the atmosphere earlier had dissipated into the cold night sky. As he made his way back to the Shiratorizawa campus, he stared down at the gloves you had lent him, too small to cover all of his hands, and the scarf that you wrapped around his neck. Tsukishima felt his pace quicken, perhaps to get out of the cold quicker.

Or perhaps because of the thought of the satisfied grin he would give in response to everyone’s jealous stares, especially Tendou’s, as he walked back into the gym wearing _your_ scarf and gloves.


End file.
